The present invention relates generally to sensors and more particularly to the configuration of sensors on a controller.
Smart devices are expected to create orders of magnitude growth of intelligent services and data transmitted across networks. However, the growth of smart sensors and sensor networks have been restricted by the complexity associated with their setup and configuration. This has resulted in many vertical solutions which provide specialized sensing capability but with limited adaptivity and opportunity for integration into other sensor networks.
Current construction and configuration of a sensor network is a complex task, typically requiring expert technicians to provide a custom implementation of the sensor network targeted for a specific application. There are a number of options available for configuring the sensor network, including different sensor types, processing and storage options, application and visualization features, and communication protocols. However, each configuration option is chosen for a specific implementation of the sensor network. This has led to the proliferation of new and heterogeneous network data models and protocols. These current sensing solutions tend to be very static, expensive, and time consuming approaches for the deployment of sensor networks.